You Save Me
by the X smashley
Summary: One Shot Song Fic: John finally found the one person who saves him each and every day, makes him a better person and completes him. He knew he couldn't spend the rest of his life without her, and he didn't want to. Cena/OC & Orton/OC


I've had this idea a while, lemme know what you think about it. Nothing too special I don't think.. although I'm pretty proud of it.  
I owe nothing but Ashley and Aubrey yet again.. hah, I don't even really own Aubrey but.. I'd like too! OW OW! heh. j/k R&R  
xxAshface

* * *

You Save Me 1/1

**John's POV**

Finally… a day off; It's about time I had some time to just, breathe. Being WWE Champion is very, very hard work. My stress level has to be off the charts by now, and I could really use a vacation. But, with working 300+ days a year there's no way that's going to happen any time soon. Unless I get injured but I definitely would rather work than get an injured vacation. Been there, done that, no thank you. As I sit here and complain I can't help but love what I do and in all honesty, I wouldn't change a think about my life. I have the job I dreamed of as a little kid, I entertain people, I have the best family and friends anyone could ask for and when it comes down to the bitter end, I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world. Now, that may sound a little cliché but it's true. No matter where the WWE puts me or how much stress I'm under from week to week she's always there to pull me up off my knees and help me stand taller than ever. I don't know what I would do, or where I would be without her and I don't want to find out.

_Every now and then I get a little lost  
My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed  
Every now and then I'm right up on the edge  
Dangling my toes out over the ledge  
I just thank God you're here  
_

I met Aubrey about 2 and a half years now. Immediately when she walked in the door that night at a RAW taping I fell for her. She has the most unique and creative personality, and I love that about her. When she introduced herself to me that night I couldn't believe how gorgeous she was. That night I ended up finally getting up enough guts to ask her out. She accepted and we've been together ever since. I was immediately attracted to her and her to me. I'm constantly around her; I can't stand to be away from her. Everything from the taste of her lips on mine to the feeling of her body pressed against me was something I've learned I can't live without. I haven't felt this way about someone since Liz… my ex-fiancé. But with Bree, I've come to the reality of I never did 'love' Liz, it was just living with lust. Bree makes my life worth living for all the right reasons. Whenever my life gets totally crazy she's always there to bring me back down to earth and make sure I make time for myself. Half of the time she saves me from myself.

_  
'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
'Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone  
Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me_

I walked out of my hotel room to see Aubrey walking toward me with a smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around me as I kissed her lightly. "Hey baby, how do you wanna spend our one day off this year?" She instantly started laughing and hit me in the arm.

"Idiot. But really, I told Randy and Ash we'd go with them. They're driving out to a lake somewhere around here. Hunter told them about it. They have ducks, and boats, and everything. It sounds like a good time. You up for it?" As long as I'm with her it sounded like heaven compared to a hectic day doing a WWE show.

"You know I am. As long as Orton doesn't get us lost again, I didn't think we'd ever get back in time for that flight." She rolled her eyes at me as she grabbed my hand and started dragging me downstairs to the lobby.

"Hurry up, they're waiting on us." She was really impatient, obviously, but I loved her for it. But I was being totally serious about the comment. Once, Orton had driven us out to this supposedly "haunted" rundown hotel out in the boondocks one time when we were in Maine. I didn't think we'd ever get back to the hotel in time to ultimately catch our flight to New York. And I still don't think that place was haunted… but that's Orton for you. He's my best friend, he's like a brother to me but he's one crazy dude. He's all over the place most of the time but I think his girlfriend has him tamed for the most part now. She came in about a year before Bree to the WWE, she's paid her dues, and she's real. She's my best friend that's a girl besides Bree, whenever I need advice on what to do for Bree she's always there with an answer. They're totally best friends and they are crazy together but Randy and I love being around it so it's all good; Most of the time.

We ended up in the middle of the parking lot, walking up to Orton's rental Expedition. "It's about time you got your asses out here. You ready?" I shot an eye over at Ashley who sat up in the passenger's seat.

"Hush your face kay?" Bree spat back at her. "We're here so let's go." We got in the backseat as Randy started the car. "So I hear this place has ducks." Bree stated, causing an uproar of laughter. Ashley turned around in her seat to eye me, then Bree.

"Duh Aubrey, it's a lake. Of course it's going to have ducks…" she laughed at her a little more. Aubrey turned to me and put on a pout.

"Can I have one?" She asked in all seriousness. I couldn't help but laugh and roll my eyes at the same time.

"Of course you can have one Bree… you just have to ask Vince if you can carry the duck down to ringside with you. Kinda like Torrie and Chloe. It could be like, Aubrey and Darkwing Duck!" She slapped my shoulder; I put up a fake expression of hurt.

"Shut up Johnny…"

Bree and I rented a paddle boat once at the lake while Randy and Ash stayed on shore and fed an army of hungry ducks. Even from the middle of the lake we could hear Ashley squealing over how close the ducks were getting. Aubrey looked back at them and smiled.

"They're going to make it. I know it. Look how happy they are…" I turned around to watch them together. They were a perfect couple, just like Bree and me. It was just destiny that we all found each other. Best friends and soul mates. I couldn't get any better than that. I grabbed her hand and just held it.

"Hey Bree… what happens when Orton RKO's that duck he's chasing?" She busted out laughing at me.

"We all get arrested for animal abuse." I shook my head at her.  
"Why all of us?" I questioned._  
_"Yeah, all of us," she started. "Ashley abuses Randy, and I abuse you… animalistically."

"You make perfect sense sometimes when you're making no sense at all, you know that right?" She laced her fingers in between mine and smirked.  
"I know." She whispered.

_  
It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul  
I don't know how you do it, I'm not sure how you know  
The perfect thing to say to save me from myself  
You're the angel that moves me like nobody else  
And I thank God you do_

We paddled a little further out onto the lake as we stopped and just sat there for a while. We watched our two little brats still fighting over the bread to feed the ducks and we watched the sun dance across the water. I'm not sure if it was the glow of light on her face, or the wind blowing through her hair or if it was the ring I pulled out of my pocket but I just went for it.

"Aubrey… I have to say over the last few months I haven't really felt like myself. Vince has been pushing this movie on me, being Champion, traveling everything has just hit me all at once but at the same time it's been the best months of my life because I've had you that to keep me sane and grounded. I don't know what I would do without you by my side. I'm not quite sure why or how you put up with me but you do and I couldn't thank you enough for that. I love you more with each day that passes by and I thank God every day that I have someone like you that takes care of me, and loves me as much as you do. You were the first person I ever could see myself with for the rest of my life without a doubt in my mind. I couldn't live my life without you… so that's why I have to ask you, Aubrey Marie, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?"

I could tell she was shocked; tears glistened in her eyes as she started to shake. I took her hand and slipped the princess-cut, diamond ring on her finger. A few stray tears slid down her cheeks as she started to speak.

"John… Johnny. You've seen things in me and I didn't even know was there. You've turned me into someone I've always wanted to be. Sometimes, when I watch you sleep I wonder what it would be like to wake up to that same face every day for the rest of my life. It doesn't matter how bad my day, week, or year has been you're always the one to pick me up off the ground and let me know that there's something better waiting for me. I swear I don't know what I would do without you sometimes, I really don't. I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else. Yes, John. I'll marry you. I'd marry you five billion and three times if you wanted me too!"

She leaned in and I kissed her passionately, I didn't want the moment to end. She pulled back, staring down at her ring, a single tear slide down her cheek. I laced her fingers with mine watching her smile back at me. All of a sudden we heard a commotion coming from the bank…

"It's about time you two got hitched!" Ashley yelled, smiling wildly as Randy stood behind her, his signature smirk plastered on his face. I gently kissed Bree's cheek, smiling back at them as we paddled back to shore.

"So, does that mean you'll be following suit sometimes in the near future?" I shot back, eyeing Ashley and then Randy. She really didn't know what to say, I could tell. I doubt she'd had enough guts to talk to him about it to be honest. She looked up at him awkwardly as he smiled down at her.

"I could definitely see that happening John," he echoed. "I could see that happening quite soon." Ash couldn't contain herself. I watched her wrap her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Pulling back, they kissed just as we had. We pulled up to the docks and I tied the boat off as Aubrey jumped out.

"Now don't think you're going to go steal out thunder lady, this is my engagement time. You'll just have to wait till it's your turn." I laughed, watching her boss the other two around. She was a little big for her britches sometimes but we let her get by with a lot more than we should.

Ashley wrapped her arms around Bree, hugging her close. "Oh hush your face, kay? I'm happy for you, even though I so told you this would happen sooner or later." Bree playfully hit her in the shoulder, causing her to rub it lightly.

"Easy there Seabiscuit," I held her back a little. "You don't need to go beating up our Maid of Honor before the big day." She turned around and genuinely smiled at me. I could tell she truly liked the sound of that."

Randy piped up from the background as I stared into her starry eyes. "So, when's the big day? Do I have time to order my baby blue tux?" He asked, laughing. I instantly looked up at him shaking my head.

"Not if you plan on being the best man you don't." I said, in the most serious tone. He shook his head, I knew he was only joking around but still, precaution had to be taken with the likes of Randy Orton. The scowl on my face faded as I actually thought about the question.

"I dunno. As soon as she wants to say 'I do,' I suppose." I looked back down at my fiancé, who stood lying with her back against my chest and my arms wrapped around her.

"Johnny, if these ducks could perform ceremonies I'd married you right here, right now."

_'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
When I'm a firecracker coming undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me_

**Ashley's POV**

"Do you Aubrey take John to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

The minister spoke but I couldn't believe it was actually happening. My best friend in the world was finally getting married to the man she loved more than anything in the world. I saw the tears that sat in both their eyes and envied the feelings they were sharing with each other right now.

"I will," I heard Bree whisper as I stood beside her, smiling from ear to ear. I noticed Randy staring at me, I smiled some more as I held the bouquet of flowers in my hands. I ran my finger over the 200,000 dollar engagement ring that sat on my left hand. I had warned him that the ring was _way_ to expensive but that didn't stop the Legend Killer from buying it for me.

I silently handed the minister Aubrey's ring as he held both in his hands in the exchanging of the rings. I felt tears rise up in my eyes as I listened to his next little speech.

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand? May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts."

I found myself wondering what it would be like when Randy and I took the places of Aubrey and John. I wanted it to be the fairytale I had always dreamed of… I wanted the fairytale Bree and Johnny had created for themselves. The minister turned to John as I looked on as emotional as always.

"John, in placing this ring on Aubrey's finger, repeat after me: Aubrey, you are now consecrated to me as my wife…" John smiled, the dimples on his cheeks as big as ever. John paused a moment to stare at Bree in her most gorgeous form before repeating the words..

"Aubrey, you are now consecrated to me as my wife.." I couldn't believe Bree had actually gotten John Cena to finally settle down and marry. That alone was a fairytale all it's own. The minister continued…

"..from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge.." He was getting choked up, I could tell. Which was absolutely adorable. He had to stop a moment and wipe a tear from his jaw line.

He repeated yet again, "..from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge.." The minister handed John the ring as they finished up the last part. My favorite part besides the kiss at the end..

"..of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Aubrey repeated the same as she took the ring from the minister; she spoke the last as she slipped the ring on his finger."…and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I three wed."

The minister smiled out to them as everyone in the church waited for the climax of the ceremony. "You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. Therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder. And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Massachusetts and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth… You may now kiss the bride."

Finally… the moment we'd all been waiting for. John took her in his strong arms and pulled her close. I had never witnessed a more beautiful, more inspiring moment in my life. If I could live to be half as happy as they, I'd be satisfied.

_I know I don't tell you nearly enough_

_That I couldn't live one day without your love  
When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves  
Up on a high wire that's ready to break  
When I've had just about all I can take  
Baby you, baby you save me_

**Aubrey's POV**

**4 Years Later**

"Johnny! Come here…" I yelled. Taping my foot impatiently to see if he was at least half way ready yet. I smiled as I saw him come bouncing down the stairs to meet me with the same smiled etched on his face like a tattoo.

"Yep, Mommy?" He whispered, slurring his words and using a little baby gibberish in the mix. I bent down to pick him up as I expected his outfit. His father had actually got him ready on time for once. "Did daddy pick this out for you?" I asked, knowing full well that only the original John Cena could have found a 'Thuganomics' t-shirt that small to fit a toddler of his size. His blue eyes sparkled at me as he laughed.

"Yep." I laughed back at him, shaking my head.

"Son, is that all you know how to say?" I heard John's voice coming down the stairs as I looked up from the much smaller version of himself. The baby in my arms squealed hearing his fathers deep voice and funny accent.  
"Yep." The child cooed, making us both smile at each other.

He walked up, wrapping his arms around my waist. "It's about time you're ready to go… we're going to be late for the birthday party!" He rolled his eyes back at me, taking my 2 and a half year old son out of my hands.

"Bree would you chill please? The kids only turning one. It's not like he'll notice if Aunt and Uncle Ce-Ce aren't there exactly when the party starts." I slapped him in the shoulder as I pulled on my coat.

"No, but Mr. and Mrs. Orton will be quite angry if we miss our Godchild's first birthday! Now come on! I'm not going to have that on my mind for the rest of my life." I couldn't help but laugh at myself. I pulled my son back into my arms as a noticed how much he looked like his gorgeous father; eyes, ears, jaw line.. It was all there. He was his mini me.

"Hey John, do you think Johnny and Rae will grow up and get married one day?" I asked, thinking of the cute little situation in my head. He smiled at me as he pushed me out the door, locking our house behind us.

"Sure… I believe so. You saved me, so why couldn't Rae Orton save our little Johnny Cena? I'd bet it's destiny."  
_  
When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
When I'm a firecracker coming undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me_

**You Save Me- Kenny Chesney**


End file.
